Homestuck
Homestuck is the extremely popular webcomic by Andrew Hussie. This one man army's influential work has seeped into Because Ground, and has consequentially infected, as of now, several members quite badly. Do not be alarmed by the references. They usually calm down after the silliness has gotten out of their systems. If you must talk about spoilers, there's a chat for that. s0me things are n0t 0kay These are the rules pertaining to the subject of Homestuck. 1. Bluh, glub, nak nak HomeStuck has raised a great interest in our community, and there's nothing wrong with that. However, as it started to get out of control and completely overtook the chat, HS conversations will now be had at #homestuck. A joke and here and there won't be an issue, but mainly the conversation should go on at #homestuck. Note: Sometimes references will be let slide. Just don't clutter up the main chat at #becauseground. 2. Do not release spoilers in the main chat. If you must glub on about the incredible twists that have immediately taken place, go chat in #homestuck. That way those who haven't read the comic won't have anything ruined for them. uH, WE CAN ROLE PLAY, i THINK, We do not want the main chat to be flooded with troll quirks all the time. So instead, here are a few places that are accessible in order to role-play with other people (about 99.99% not from Because Ground). Your experiences may vary. Fan-made Pesterchum client Zingled 2tupiid log2 A collection of RPing logs collected by the HS fans in Because Ground. NSFW entries must be marked as such. A short description of what is in store would also be appreciated. (Ex. (link) - Karkat argues with John) IDIOT HUMAN COMPARISONS Every once in a while, those of Because Ground will be compared to a Troll or human that they most behave or act like. These are the main ones. Oritzer - John UberTaco - Tholluckth SmashQueen - F-EF-ERI glub Cerxi '''- 2ollux the techiie2t one around :33 < welcome to my shipping wall!! Troll romance sure is weird! But it doesn't stop people from pointing out possible relationships with one another, regardless if the Troll disease human emotion called friendship is involved. The MSPA wiki has a handy guide that clearly states the quadrants. (As much as possible, at least.) For clarity's sake, in Pale relationships, the Moirail goes first, and in Ashen relationships, the Auspistice goes in the middle. '''Matespritship ♥ <3 Oritzer ♥ AvalancheMike Rep ♥ Oritzer (Unrequited) Rep ♥ Dentist (Unrequited) Rep ♥ Soup Cerxi ♥ SmashQueen (Somehow unrequited on both ends. Hush. That's how they roll.) Cerxi ♥ Papillon (Unrequited on both sides.) Papillon ♥ Oritzer (Requited as of Sunday, April 10, 2011, 1:55AM) Moirallegiance ♦ <> Oritzer ♦ AvalancheMike Rep ♦ Oritzer Auspistice ♣ c3< Cerxi ♣ Coffee ♣ Sleep UberTaco ♣ Oritzer ♣ AvalancheMike Kismesissitude ♠ <3< AvalancheMike ♠ Everyone (Unrequited) UberTaco ♠ AvalancheMike Jadusable ♠ BEN SmashQueen ♠ Cerxi (Double unrequited kismesissitude too! They're on a roll!) Category:Community Articles